Old Friends
by EmmaD14
Summary: Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Tyler see Edward, Bella and a little girl while shopping. This is what Lauren thinks about that. Lauren's POV.


**Lauren's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked Jessica as I pirouetted in my skirt, "I like it."

She nodded in agreement, "It's nice, you should get it."

I looked at myself once more in the mirror, "Yeah, I'm going to get it." I smiled to myself and went to change back into my own skirt. When I came out of the changing room Jessica had gone somewhere in the shop, probably to find Mike and Tyler to tell them that I was getting the skirt. When I found them they were all staring at something outside the shop. They each had varying looks of emotion on their faces, Jessica looked longing and Mike and Tyler looked exceptionally jealous.

"What are you lot looking at?" Jessica shushed me, but Mike turned to me and pointed to the entrance of the shop.

I followed his finger and found myself looking at Edward Freaking Cullen. I hadn't seen him since graduation, like 6 months ago. He was just as hot as always. I found myself looking at him longingly as well. Thankfully that skank Bella Swan – I will not call her Cullen even if they are married – wasn't with him. But there was somebody with him.

A little girl who looked around four years old, she had bronze hair, just like Edward's, that was long and had natural curls in it. She was very pretty. She held Edward's hand and they both looked as if they were waiting for somebody.

"Who's that kid?" I asked my three companions; hopefully Jessica had heard some gossip about a new edition to the Cullen family.

"I have no idea." Jessica said in an exasperated voice, obviously not liking the fact that she wasn't in the know.

"Perhaps they adopted again." I said, Jessica nodded as that was the only option that seemed plausible, and we all went back to watching the two people. We moved closer to the entrance to see if we could hear what Eddie and the kid were talking about.

"She will be back in a minute, Nessie." Edward said in a voice that made me swoon and it wasn't even directed at me. God, I loved him, why didn't he love me. I mean I am way prettier than that woman he now calls his wife. I bet she's already cheated on him.

Edward face tightened like he was angry at someone and his eyes seemed to narrow. The kid, 'Nessie' apparently, looked up at Edward, and seemed to notice the sudden change in his expression. She started to look around her and her eyes fell on the four of us staring at her. We all looked away quickly and pretended to be enthralled with the clothes next to us. I could feel her stare on us for a few moments before I saw from the corner of my eye her turn away from us and lean into Edward's legs.

We all looked back at them just as Edward lifted Nessie into his arms, she also seemed to look a little moody now and Edward tickled her until she giggled with glee. He was just amazing, great with kids and beautiful, why didn't he love me?

All of a sudden Nessie jumped out of his arms and ran – well sprinted – towards a woman walking towards Edward. The woman was beautiful, there was no denying it, and she looked a tad familiar. She had brown hair and very pale skin.

I looked at Edward who was staring lovingly at the woman. I looked at Mike and Tyler who seemed to be enthralled with the woman. Mike whispered something, "Bella?" he sounded confused and I was about to laugh at him and tell him that it wasn't Bella but when I looked back at the woman who was now holding Nessie in her arms and talking with her, I realised that it was Bella.

Damn her, she must have had work done. No body becomes that beautiful overnight, no way. She must have had to have work done to keep Edward because he loved me instead of her and she was ugly.

Bella had made her way to Edward and he leant forward to kiss her lightly on the lips, she pulled away and they both smiled at each other. It made me sick. Bella placed Nessie on the floor and held her hand; Edward held Nessie's other hand. They looked so sweet and it made me want to stab my eyes repeatedly.

They walked past the shop as we stood staring at them; Bella turned and noticed us staring. Mike being the lover boy he is waved enthusiastically, while Jessica stared daggers at him, Bella smiled at him slightly and waved at us all. Edward noticing her waving also smiled at us that beautiful smile of his, that made me nearly die. Nessie noticing attention was on us looked at us with questioning eyes, Edward's mouth moved quickly – too quick to have said anything to the girl – and Nessie gave us a cute smile, showing of slight dimples and a full set of pearl white teeth.

From where I stood they seemed like a happy family, obviously the girl wasn't theirs because that was impossible, but if I didn't know that, I would believe she was their little girl. Damn Bella Swan. I hated her for taking my man – okay, he was never my man but he could have been.

The three of them stopped smiling at us and they continued to walk, soon they were out of our view and we all just stared longingly where they stood a moment before.

Once we had all come out of our hazes, I went and bought my skirt that I had almost forgotten about, Jessica came with me.

"How hot is Edward?" I asked rhetorically, "Why is he with that skank?" I asked, really not understanding what he saw in her. Jessica just shrugged, obviously as confused as I was.

I heard the boys walking slowly over to us, "How hot is Bella? I mean she was hot before, but now…" I heard Tyler whisper/shout to Mike who simply nodded and yet again I hated Bella freaking Cullen!

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review.**


End file.
